A bad dream
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Harry Potter sabe que mientras sus padres, su padrino y sus amigos estén con él, nada podría ser mejor. Sin embargo, ¿por qué le dolía tanto al despertar?


_Terminé HP hoy y sigo llorando por Fred Weasley._

**Disclaimer: Todo de J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

_«Era en el valle de Godric donde, de no ser por Voldemort, habría crecido, pasado las vacaciones escolares e invitado a sus amigos; quizás hasta habría tenido hermanos y su propia madre le habría preparado la torta de cumpleaños para festejar su mayoría de edad.»_

—_Las Reliquias de la Muerte._

Bajando los escalones camuflado con la capa de invisibilidad, Harry Potter sabía que no debía estar despierto a las doce de la noche. Pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras trataba de dormir, podía oír a su madre y a su padre hablando desde la cocina en voz alta, como si se olvidaron que su hijo estaba dormido. No es como si se había dormido, de todos modos. Harry contaba en su mente los minutos que faltaban para las doce de la noche del treinta de julio. El treinta y uno, o sea, ahora, era su cumpleaños. Oficialmente, Harry Potter tenía once años y sus padres parecían estar más emocionados que él mismo, o eso parecía mostrar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para desconcertar a sus padres y que éstos notaran su presencia, se sorprendió al hallar a Lily Potter empuñando su varita en alto, haciendo que los utensilios de cocina empezaran a moverse por arte de magia, mientras que James Potter colgaba algunos letreros de un extremo al otro, que leía «¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!». Harry sonrió, conmovido por el gesto. Sin embargo, no se esperó cuando Lily empezó a exclamar de forma enojada a su padre.

—¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta perfecta, James! —vociferaba Lily, dejando que los utensilios hicieran lo suyo y acercándose al horno, prendiéndolo—. Hoy es el último día que Harry se queda con nosotros, ¡mañana va a Hogwarts! —Harry vio cómo James despegaba los labios para hablar, pero su mamá fue más veloz que él—. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde está Sirius? ¿Y Remus? ¿Les has dicho que vengan, no? Estoy segura que Harry querrá verlos, y…

—Lily —interrumpió James—, Sirius está dormido. Remus también, y por supuesto que les avisé —El hombre se acercó a su esposa y depositó un beso en su frente—. Sé que estás nerviosa porque Harry se marcha mañana, pero confía en mí, le encantará su fiesta.

Lily suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, James.

Él le sonrió y volvió a acomodar el cartel, que se había caído cuando fue a hablar con su esposa. Harry también sonrió, y decidiendo que era suficiente espionaje por una noche, volvió a su habitación. La lechuza, _Hedwig_, se encontraba mirándolo con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—_Hedwig _—murmuró, temiendo que sus padres lo escucharan y se enteraran que los estaba espiando—. Mamá está haciendo pastel, y parece mejor que la del año pasado… y papá nos está colgando los carteles… y vendrán Sirius y Remus… no puedo esperar…

Pero a medida que hablaba, el niño lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido con los anteojos redondos puestos.

A las siete de la mañana, Harry fue despertado por las familiares manos de James Potter haciéndole cosquillas en su estómago. Sorprendido, Harry se echó a reír, mientras su padre retiraba las manos y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, con los anteojos —casi como los de él— a punto de caerse. James llevó una mano a su rostro y acomodó los anteojos de Harry, mientras no acomodaba los suyos.

—No puedo creer que te hayas dormido con tus anteojos nuevamente, Harry —rio, revolviéndole más el cabello—. Que mamá no se entere.

El niño abrió la boca para responder, pero fue cortado cuando su padre lo atrajo hacia sí y lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Ahora, vamos abajo, que…

—_¡James! _—sonó la voz de Lily desde abajo—. _¿Ya despertaste a Harry?_

—¡Sí, ya voy! —se giró hacia su hijo—. Tenemos una sorpresa.

—¡Genial!

Harry, de la mano de James, bajó las escaleras, acomodándose el pijama y moviéndose de forma nerviosa, puesto que no tenía idea de qué clase de sorpresa sus padres hablaban, si no era el pastel de cumpleaños.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la cabellera roja de Lily fue lo primero que Harry pudo ver, hasta que fue envuelto en otro abrazo de oso de parte de su madre.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi niño hermoso! —le tocó sus mejillas, sonriendo—. Hay gente esperándote.

_¿Gente? _Apenas despertado, el niño apenas se acordaba de que tenía invitados. Lily se apartó y Harry reconoció a las dos personas sentadas en la mesa alrededor del pastel. Con una gran sonrisa, se echó a correr, prácticamente saltando sobre las sillas de los dos invitados.

—¡Canuto! ¡Lunático! —exclamó, radiante de felicidad.

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado con fuerza, deseándole feliz cumpleaños, al igual que Remus. Lily volvió de la cocina con el pastel en sus manos, y mientras James preparaba todo para la foto del onceavo cumpleaños de Harry, Sirius y Remus le mostraban a Harry que compraron unos regalos _geniales _para que pueda usarlos en Hogwarts.

Cuando todos lo rodearon, aplaudiendo y cantando la canción de feliz cumpleaños, e incluso cuando Lily empezó a preocuparse sobre que Harry tenía que tener las cosas preparadas para mañana, el niño se preguntó si podría haber un mejor momento que ese.

**. . .**

Los Potter habían aceptado, por petición de Harry, que los Weasley y Hermione pasaran las navidades con ellos. Su casa, en el valle de Godric, era suficientemente espaciosa para tener lugar para Sirius, Remus, los señores Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, Ginny, Ron y Hermione entraran todos. Percy tenía sus ocupaciones en el Ministerio de Magia, lo cual significaba que sólo vendría por unas horas a saludar a su familia, pero Lily parecía aliviada. Sentía que la casa explotaría con una persona más.

Habiendo terminado su tercer año en Hogwarts, Harry sentía que esas Navidades debía pasarlas con todas las personas que le importaban.

Después de comer todo, James y Lily decidieron que era hora de abrir los regalos.

—¡Primero los niños! —exclamó James, guiándolos al árbol.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Fred, George y Ginny. Su mamá alzó un regalo envuelto en papel rojo, y leyó la etiqueta.

—Este es para Fred y George, de parte de…

—De parte mía, Sirius y Remus —interrumpió el hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los mencionados se acercaron a él—. Hemos visto su fama de bromistas en Hogwarts…

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y una sonrisa entre sí.

—Así que decidimos darle algo que les será de mucha ayuda —añadió Sirius e ignoró olímpicamente a la señora Weasley suspirando.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Fred, tomando el regalo.

Él y su gemelo empezaron a abrirlo a toda velocidad, pero las sonrisas emocionadas fueron desvaneciéndose cuando sacaron sólo un pergamino.

—No entiendo—dijo George finalmente—. ¿Quieren que escribamos?

Los tres hombres compartieron la misma sonrisa.

—Este pergamino —inició Sirius—, es una de nuestras invenciones más importantes de todos los tiempos. Lo usábamos todo el día en Hogwarts.

—Hasta que nos los confiscaron —añadió Remus—, pero James lo consiguió de vuelta del despacho de Filch.

James asintió y sacó su varita.

—Ahora, niños, esto es lo que deben hacer —dijo, y aclarándose la garganta alzó la varita y la tocó con el pergamino—. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El pergamino en las manos de Fred y George se transformó en un mapa. Fred y George empezaron a analizarlo, y Harry descubrió qué era el lugar que estaba viendo. Hermione se le adelantó a preguntar.

—¿Hogwarts, señor Potter? —preguntó, confundida—. ¿Por qué Fred y George querrían un mapa del colegio?

Pero antes de que su padre respondiera, los gemelos exclamaron sorprendidos.

—¿Ese es _Dumbledore_? —comentó George, señalando a un punto que decía _Albus Dumbledore_, que se movía en su despacho.

—¡Mira todos esos caminos para ir a Hogsmade! —exclamó Fred, radiante de alegría. Alzó la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Gracias, señores!

—¡Sí, gracias!

Sirius, Remus y su padre sólo sonrieron, buscando otros regalos. Lily se acercó a los gemelos con dos tazas de chocolate.

—Esta para Fred —dijo, dándole su taza—, y esta para George.

—Señora Potter, nos ha confundido.

Lily le echó una mirada a ambos y negó con su cabeza.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Demonios, Harry, tu mamá es buena —le susurró George. Harry y Lily se echaron a reír.

Sirius sacó otros regalos, libros con textos avanzados para Hermione (quién estaba contentísima con su regalo), "Mil maneras de matar a una araña con hechizos fáciles" para Ron (él estaba encantado), un vestido nuevo para Ginny (y Harry opinaba que le quedaría lindo, pero no lo dijo en voz alta) y para Harry…

Sirius le entregó su regalo y Harry empezó a abrirlo bajo la mirada expectante de sus padres, su padrino y Remus.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. En sus manos tenía una Saeta de Fuego, la mejor de las escobas en el Mundo Mágico. "Para el mejor buscador de Gryffindor. Con amor, tu familia", decía la nota.

—¡Esto es genial! —Harry miraba a la escoba, sin poder creérselo—. ¿Cómo… cuándo…?

Sus amigos se acercaron a ver la escoba en sus manos. Sirius le sonrió.

—Bueno, el mejor jugador de Quidditch se merece la mejor escoba, ¿no? —respondió su padrino.

Al instante, se tiró a abrazar a los cuatro con todas sus fuerzas, expresando todo su agradecimiento.

En la mitad de la noche, salió a probar su escoba y era todo lo que esperaba y más. Pero seguro el hecho de que sea tan buena no era sólo por la marca, si no por quiénes se la dieron.

**. . .**

Su madre lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, mientras Harry veía el pastel de cumpleaños con las letras _¡Felices 17! _escritas en ella. Todos estaban cantando la canción de Feliz Cumpleaños: Los Weasley, Hermione, su padrino, Remus y Tonks, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y su padre. Algunas que otras lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por el rostro de Lily, al mismo tiempo que todos aplaudían.

_Estoy tan orgullosa de ti_, le decía Lily.

_Es un honor ser tu padre_, decía James.

Harry sonreía tanto que le dolía el rostro. Nada podía cambiar ese momento.

—¡Harry!

Las imágenes a su alrededor empezaron a nublarse. Los brazos de Lily empezaron a traspasarlo.

—¡Harry, despierta!

Oía los gritos de James diciendo a Lily que se esconda, y los gritos de Lily exclamando que no lo mataran.

Veía a su padrino caer inconsciente en cámara lenta y oía la risa maniática de Bellatrix.

Veía a Ron abandonándolo a él y a Hermione.

—¡Harry!

Harry se sentó, respirando de forma pesada. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas y Hermione lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Veías al Innombrable de nuevo? ¿A quién torturaba?

—No lo veía a él —replicó Harry.

—¿Una pesadilla?

—No. Era un buen sueño.

¿Cómo podía un buen sueño ser tan doloroso al mismo tiempo?

* * *

_La razón por la cual Harry no incluye a Colagusano en su sueño es porque no tiene ninguna conexión con él. Discúlpenme, seguiré llorando._


End file.
